parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 23: Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twenty third Thomas and Friends remake, told by Michael Brandon for the US. Cast Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon-US) *Thomas *James *Emily *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel *Bridget Hatt *The Storyteller *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles Coming Up Next *Emily Transcript Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon-US) *Narrator: It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas puffs onto his branchline, hauling Annie and Clarabel) All the engines were very busy. (Bluebell and Lord of the Isles, double-headed, pull five red and yellow coaches) They carried freight and passengers up and down the lines. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am opening some new route for the summer. *Narrator: He announced. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, you will pull the flour mill special. *Emily: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Emily. She was pleased. Emily stopped to fill up with water on the way to the flour mill. But James was already there. (Emily puffs over to get filled up with water, only to find James there) *Emily: Sir Topham Hatt has given me the flour mill special. *Narrator: Said Emily. *James: You're lucky. *Narrator: James huffed. *James: I have to do the Black Loch run. *Emily: Why don't you like the Black Loch? *Narrator: Asked Emily. *James: There are boulders all over the tracks. *Narrator: He moaned. *James: They bash your buffers and scratch your paint. And there's a Black Loch monster. *Emily: What's the Black Loch monster? *James: Nobody knows. *Narrator: Said James. *James: Black figures move in the water and then they disappeared. *Emily: Oh... *Narrator: And James puffed away. (James leaves) Emily was pleased she didn't have to go to Black Loch. At the flour mill, the flour had been loaded onto trucks. Emily was coupled up. (Emily backs up and couples up to eight freight cars and a caboose and puffs away) Then she puffed across the countryside to Knapford Station. But the troublesome trucks saw a chance for mischief. *Troublesome Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! *Narrator: They screeched. Emily pulled as hard as she could, but the troublesome trucks made her go very slowly. Emily was late delivering the flour. So they would be no fresh bread that day. Sir Topham Hatt was cross. * Sir Topham Hatt: This means I won't have any toast or muffins for breakfast. If you are late again, you will have to do the Black Loch run instead of James. *Narrator: Emily didn't want to have her buffers bashed by boulders and she didn't want to see the Black Loch Monster. *Emily: I must get the flour to the station on time. (puffs away) *Narrator: Emily puffed. The next morning, the troublesome trucks tricked her again. *Troublesome Trucks: Off we go! Off we go! *Narrator: They chuckled. They weren't coupled up probably. *Troublesome Trucks: Mustn't be late! Mustn't be late! *Narrator: They giggled. So Emily puffed quickly away. But only half the troublesome trucks right with her. Emily arrived at the station. (Emily puffs away, only taking four freight cars, and leaving the last four cars and caboose behind) *Stationmaster: But you only got have the flour! *Narrator: The stationmaster cried. So Emily have to go back for the rest of the troublesome trucks. (Emily leaves the last four cars and goes back for the other four and the caboose) *Emily: Oh, no! *Narrator: Emily cried. *Emily: I don't want to get to the Black Loch run! *Narrator: When Emily arrived at the mill, the trucks were more troublesome then ever. *Troublesome Trucks: Emily the late engine! Emily the late engine! *Narrator: They sang. This made Emily very cross. And she biffed them very hard. (Emily bumps the cars and caboose) *Troublesome Trucks: Oh, no! *Narrator: They cried. And they splashed into the duck pond. Emily was covered up in a floury mess. (Emily is covered up in a floury mess) That evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, you have caused confusion and delay! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now you are to take over the Black Loch run. *Narrator: Emily was very unhappy. *Thomas: Wait until you tried it. *Narrator: Thomas chuffed. *Thomas: The Black Loch run might be nice. *Emily: I don't think so. *Narrator: Emily moaned. *Emily: Bash buffers and a big monster. It sounds miserable to me. *Narrator: The next morning, Emily puffed sadly to the station. (Emily puffs over toward Maithwaite station, hauling her two green and yellow coaches) Lots of exciting children and vacationers climbed on board. *Emily: They were looking forward to their vacation. *Narrator: She thought. *Emily: I mustn't let them down. (puffs away) *Narrator: Soon Emily was steaming up hills and through valleys. *Emily: I bet it won't last. *Narrator: She said to herself. Emily reached to murkey roars of Black Loch. (Emily arrives) *Emily: Oh. That's were the monsters supposed to be. (closes her eyes and thinks) *Narrator: She puffed nervously. Then there was trouble. Rocks fell and blocked the line. *Emily: (opens her eyes and gasps) Oh, no! *Narrator: Emily had to wait for help. *Emily: (gulps) I knew I wouldn't like this too. *Narrator: She huffed. Suddenly, she saw something moved and mysterious moving in a water. *Emily: And now the monster's coming. *Narrator: Emily gasped. Emily was scared. (Emily's eyes widden and water, and when her teeth chatter, her boiler quivers and her valves rattle) Her boiler quivered and her valves rattled. She wanted to steam away. *Emily: (closes her eyes) I never wanna see Black Loch again. *Narrator: She cried. But Emily thought the children and the coach behind her. (Emily opens one of her eyes, worried, then the other, but still worried) She was determined to get them to the vacation wherever it took. At last the water settled. And Emily saw what the monster really was. *Emily: It was the family of seals. *Narrator: Emily was delighted. (Emily looks pleased) The children were delighted too. Soon the line was cleared. Emily steamed on through the countryside. The children had reached the vacation on time. (Emily arrives on time) That evening, Thomas and Emily both stopped to watch the seals. (Thomas and Emily puff along the water to watch the seals) *Emily: (pleased) You were right. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Emily: (pleased) Black Loch is a nice route after all. Coming Up Next *Emily puffs by. Category:TheLastDisneyToon